


Long Live the Queen

by Manny_bgm



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manny_bgm/pseuds/Manny_bgm
Summary: Kakarot has spent his entire life wasting away at King Vegeta's bootheel, but all that is about to change once a like-minded Saiyan steps forward and takes matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Long Live the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Freeza doesn’t exist and the Saiyans are an independent, planet-conquering race. Therefore all Saiyans are alive, far beyond the year that they were wiped out in canon (Age 737).  
> Chi-Chi’s Saiyan name “Chisum” is a pun on Choi Sum, a leaf vegetable commonly used in Chinese cuisine. It can be translated to mean ‘heart of the vegetable.’ I felt Chi-Chi should have a Saiyan name, and this felt like a good fit.

Day 113, Age 761.

A day like any other.

Not very fun, mind you. For most of his life, Kakarot grew up as a lower-class warrior, under the rule of the awful King Vegeta. There was nothing special about Kakarot’s existence, other than perhaps the fact that he was often mocked for his ridiculous hair. Kakarot was the spitting image of his father, Bardock. His hair was a complete mess, with spiky bangs sticking out in every direction. His brother Raditz did not share this trait, as he instead had waist-length hair that spiked downward. Raditz was Kakarot’s older, and as far as the Saiyans were concerned, superior, brother. He was stronger, smarter, more resourceful… but most importantly, he and his father had something that Kakarot often seemed to lack – a taste for blood. Not that Kakarot hadn’t killed people before. He had been sent on many missions to conquer planets, and even with his lower Power Level, he had assisted his fellow Saiyans in combat. But it never quite gave him the thrill that the others got from it. He really enjoyed the fighting; that was something he couldn’t get enough of. The part he didn’t enjoy as much however, was taking innocent people’s lives, and then marking their territory as Saiyan turf. Maybe that was because he hadn’t done it as much as the other Saiyans. Even at the age of 24, Kakarot’s Power Level was only 800. Far too low to be of much use. As such, he was only sent on missions that involved low life forms. Most of the time, Kakarot was busy serving King Vegeta in his palace, who ordered him around like a lapdog.

He would always talk about his son, whom he also named Vegeta. Apparently, he was even stronger than he was. Kakarot barely ever got to see Prince Vegeta however, as he was mostly kept away from the crowd to fight on solo missions. Only the elite Saiyan Nappa would occasionally assist him. But the only people the two Vegetas seemed to have any respect for, were each other. King and Prince. Father and son. Together they would conquer the universe. They were so proud…. But Kakarot, with all the time he spent in the palace, had a lot of time to think. Somehow it always nagged at him; was this really okay? The Saiyans were undoubtably the most powerful race in existence, but did that really mean that they had the right to take over those other races? He had tried to voice these thoughts to his father Bardock once, some ten years earlier.

“Dad, do we really need to take over all these planets, and kill all these people?” he had asked his father one day. “Don’t you think there are other ways for us to use our power?”

“That ain’t for us to decide, kid.” His father had said rather nonchalantly. “We follow Vegeta’s lead. That’s what gets the food on the table. Go against that, and we’re out of a job. Ya might even get killed. So it’s best to do what the King says. That’s how it’s always been, and how it always will be. No sense in questioning it.”

And so, Kakarot kept his conflicting thoughts quiet since then. Until, one day, when it finally felt as though someone had been listening to him all along.

***

Day 252, Age 761.

Kakarot remembers the day all too well. He was in the palace, serving the King, who had recently sent his son to inspect Planet Vampa. Nappa would have gone with him, but apparently, he had other duties, so he remained in the palace as well.

“Kakarot!” King Vegeta scowled at him from his mighty throne.  
  
“Yes, my liege?” he answered, trying to mask his contempt.

“My battle gloves still have dirt on them! I need you to wash them properly!”  
  
“Of course, my liege. I will”-

But Kakarot never got to finish his sentence, because at that very moment, the palace doors burst open, and a young female stepped forward.  
  
“Chisum!” King Vegeta barked. “What’s your business here?”

So _this_ was Chisum. Kakarot had heard of her before; she was the leader of a small crew of middle-class warriors. But this was his first time actually seeing her. He had no idea that she was this pretty…. She was a young woman, a year older than him at the very most. Her jet-black hair was pulled down in a long mane, with several bangs covering her forehead. He had heard rumors that she was rather defiant.

“I’m here to report, King Vegeta!” Chisum said. “My crew just came back from planet Namek.”  
  
“Took you long enough.” Vegeta said. “It’s not that difficult a planet to conquer, yet you’ve been away for nearly half a year. ”  
  
“It’s not.” Chisum said defiantly. “But we didn’t conquer it.”

“You WHAT?” Vegeta expressed in disbelief. "What'd you mean you didn't- ? Then what have you been doing all this time?"  
  
“My crew spent a long time on Namek because we were surrounded by peaceful, kind-hearted people. When we arrived on Namek, our ship crash-landed badly. We were in a tough spot, since our only means of transport was busted. But these Namekians - they found us, and they actually helped us out! Their local village Elder Mori had heard of the Saiyans before, and he was still willing to help repair our ship! So what kind of people would we be if we had taken over their planet? They didn’t deserve to be killed. And that got us thinking; there’s plenty of other races who didn’t deserve to be killed, either! We don’t have to take over all these other races; slaughtering all these people – it’s pointless.”

Kakarot looked up in awe; this is exactly what he had been thinking about lately.  
  
“We are a strong warrior race, yes." Chisum continued. "But we can thrive on our own. In fact, we’d be far more efficient if we simply improve ourselves and protect our _own_ planet instead of wasting time, energy and lives conquering others!”  
  
Vegeta seemed at a loss of words. He couldn’t fathom what he was hearing. When he finally spoke, it was with concocted rage.

“IMBECILE!” Don’t you understand? It’s kill or be killed in this universe! If we don’t strike first, it will be at our own expense!”  
  
“I wouldn’t be so sure about that. We are strong enough to take on any immediate threats. But if we keep going the way we are now… our society will crumble.”  
  
“You really believe that?” Vegeta said with a threatening voice.  
  
“There is more to life than fighting to kill others! People with high combat strength are forged into killing machines, and those with low strength levels are wasting their lives away as slaves!”  
At this, Kakarot thought Chisum glanced a quick look in his direction. He was amazed that she was still so fierce in her defiance, facing the imposing figure that was their King. But perhaps she was right; surely there was more to life than polishing Vegeta’s boots and slaughtering strangers?  
“We could use our fighting skills to improve ourselves, or to protect those who are in need! Did you ever consider _that_?”  
  
“I’ve heard enough out of you!” Vegeta said, rising from his throne as if ready for battle. “If you and your crew don’t follow my orders, you will be executed!”

At this point, Kakarot expected Chisum to cower in fear. To kneel down at Vegeta’s feet. But she did quite the opposite. She cracked her knuckles, wagged her tail, and assumed a fighting pose, grinning.

“I’d like to see you try.”

A scarlet beam of light emerged out of King Vegeta’s right palm, hitting Chisum squarely in the chest. What followed was an ear-deafening explosion. Kakarot wanted to let out a mighty scream, cry out for the brave warrior who laid down her life standing up to their mighty King. But there was no need.  
As the dust cleared, Chisum’s body came in to view, and aside from some faint markings on her armor plates, there wasn’t a scratch on her.  
Chisum dashed forward, and as she did so, her fist made direct contact with Vegeta’s jaw. He was thrown off-balance, crashing hard on the stone floor below. He coughed up blood. Chisum had managed to draw his blood….

Kakarot wasn’t sure how to react. One on hand, it was his job to help the King. But on the other hand, Chisum had just accomplished what he had been wanting to do for years.  
But before Kakarot could do anything, Nappa ran into the room, lending the King a hand and giving him a shiny red scouter.  
  
“Good work, Nappa. I knew I could rely on you.” Vegeta said as he got up. He turned to Chisum. “As for you… I’ll deal with you outside.”  
  
  
***   
  
And so, the stage had been set for a historic event: Chisum had really fought against King Vegeta, but it had not gone the way most people had anticipated.

Apparently, the Namekians had taught Chisum more than life lessons; they had trained her in combat. The result being that King Vegeta had been completely outmatched. Perhaps the King had gotten rusty, some thought, as he had long relied on his son to do most work for him. And when Prince Vegeta returned home, he certainly put up a better fight than his father had. There were even moments where it seemed that he was going to overpower Chisum. But in the end, Chisum still managed to prove victorious.

With the King and Prince both down on their knees, Chisum was in position to take the throne. And that she did. Many Saiyans scoffed at Chisum’s decision to not kill King Vegeta, or his son. She instead decided to banish them off the palace grounds, although she allowed them to continue living on the planet. But from that day forth, it was a very different planet indeed.

Chisum became the Queen of the Saiyan race and declared that Saiyans were to no longer seek out planets to conquer them; they would instead use their might to help those in need, or to further their own abilities. Many people protested at first, of course. But over time, people began to adjust, and they started to appreciate Chisum’s viewpoints more and more. Even Nappa, who was one of Vegeta’s most elite men, came around eventually.

After Chisum had communicated her most important changes to the Saiyan race, people had wondered what would be done about the planet’s name. King Vegeta had been so self-absorbed that he deemed it necessary to name the planet after himself. Naturally with a new ruler, this had to change.  
  
“So, should we call it Chisum?” Nappa suggested to their new Queen.  
  
“No, I don’t think I will.” She retorted. “I don’t plan on giving my name to this planet… I don’t even know if I want that name for myself, really.”  
  
“Then what would you like us to call you?” Kakarot asked.

“Chi-Chi will do.” She said with confidence. “Yes, that’ll do just fine.”

Chi-Chi. What a cute name that was. Kakarot liked that a lot.

“As for the planet, I believe it was called Plant before Vegeta renamed it?” she asked Nappa.  
Of course he would know, he had been around for decades.  
  
“That is correct, your majesty.” Nappa said.  
  
“Then we keep that name. Call me Chi-Chi and call the planet Plant.”

And so, a new era for the Saiyans began. An era under the rule of Queen Chi-Chi, on planet Plant.

  
***

Day 238, Age 762.

Nearly a year had passed since Queen Chi-Chi had taken over the Saiyan race, and it had prospered magnificently since then. Kakarot was also much happier. He was still serving the palace, but under Chi-Chi’s rule, it was a very different job from before. She gave him a lot more flexibility, giving him frequent breaks that he could use to his leisure. He would often use this time to spar with Raditz, something he quite enjoyed. They were both getting quite strong.

Chi-Chi could be a bit bossy, but Kakarot didn’t mind that so much; she was the Queen after all. If anything, he found it charming. He found it all too pleasing to serve her food and beverages; and he had a feeling that she was always happy to see him, too. It was especially apparent when he brought her apples; he thought that she had quite a craving for them.  
Kakarot wasn’t in over his head, however. He knew his place. Chi-Chi was his master and he was her servant. It was just that their dynamic felt rather casual. Unlike Vegeta, who would endlessly monologue about how proud he was of his son’s power, Chi-Chi would actually have conversations with Kakarot, asking him how his day was going. Chi-Chi didn’t talk like that to Nappa, or most other people for that matter. The only other people who would occasionally spark a casual conversation with Chi-Chi were her former crew members. So why was Kakarot of all people singled out? She even rambled to him about her plans sometimes. It wasn't until today however, that Chi-Chi truly opened up to him.  
  
“Kakarot?” she said to him as he sat crouched before her, presenting a fresh plate of apples.  
  
“Yes, Queen Chi-Chi?” he said somewhat nervously, still crouched.

“Hey, I told you that you don’t have to call me Queen. Just Chi-Chi will do. And stand up please, I wanna talk to you properly.”

Kakarot felt a wave of tingles down his spine. The Queen wanted to talk to him… and she told him not to call her ‘Queen’. What had he done to deserve such treatment?  
  
“Oh, right Chi-Chi. My apologies.” Kakarot stuttered, standing up straight.  
  
“It’s alright. Anyway, I need your opinion on something.”  
  
What? Chi-Chi needed _his_ opinion? He was but a mere servant. What was going on?  
  
“Of course! What is it?”  
  
“I’ve been thinking… the Saiyans are no longer killing people without reason, but that doesn’t change the fact that billions of people have been slaughtered in the past…. And I didn’t think we _could_ change that, unless…” she let out a heavy sigh and scanned the room for other Saiyans. They were alone. Chi-Chi turned to Kakarot and spoke directly to him.  
  
“Kakarot, keep this under wraps. I can’t have anyone find out about this.”  
  
Kakarot nodded half excited, half fearful of what would com next.

“When I was on Namek last year, it really opened up my eyes. The people there taught me many things, and they had something special there that could open up many possibilities.”

“What is it?”  
  
“They call them…” (her voice had gone softer) “…Dragon Balls. They are seven magical orbs that, if one were to collect them all in one place, would summon a Dragon that could grant any wish.”

“That’s insane!” Kakarot said. “Do you really think such things could exist?”  
  
“I’m not sure.” Chi-Chi admitted.  
Perhaps for the first time, Kakarot could see a hint of doubt in her otherwise adamant demeanor. “But if there’s a chance that they do exist, and that their power is real, maybe we can use them to bring back the people that the Saiyans have wiped out in the past.”

"Is that really possible?” Kakarot asked with intreague.  
  
“I have to try.” Chichi said, her otherwise calm voice now shaking. He had never seen her this vulnerable. “I’ve killed people too, Kakarot. I want to rectify that. I _need_ to rectify that. Undo whatever damage I’ve caused…. How else can I lead our race towards tranquility…? But I don’t know if my everyone in my crew will see it that way.” 

“They don’t have to agree, you’re the Queen! And you were their former crew captain! They have to listen to you!”  
  
“That’s true, but I’d still feel more at ease if I could send someone that wholeheartedly agrees with me. I’d go myself, but – I can’t leave our planet for that long. Vegeta, father or son, could use the opportunity to revolt against me…."  
She now placed her right hand on his armor's left shoulder pad. As she did so, Kakarot felt a swooping sensation in his stomach. He wasn't sure if it was fear, or something else.... As Chi-Chi looked him dead in the eyes, she spoke once more.   
"Kakarot, I want you to lead my crew to planet Namek. Have them speak to the Grand Elder, and request they use the Dragon Balls to bring back the innocent people that the Saiyans have killed.”

“Me? You’d really want _me_ to go with your crew?”  
  
“Yes. I feel like I can trust you with this. The only problem is they might not listen to you since you’re not as strong as they are. But stick close to Celerri, my former second in command. I trust her the most. She should be able to work with you well enough. And I want you to go as soon as possible. Leave tomorrow if you can. I will personally speak with my crew in the meantime to inform them.”

And so, the next morning Kakarot met up with Celerri and the other members of Chi-Chi’s former crew to set course for planet Namek. For the first time in his life, he was going to travel to a planet not to conquer it, but to save the lives of others. That gave him an odd feeling, albeit a pleasant one. He felt he was doing the right thing. Or rather, Chi-Chi was. It was an extremely bold but brave decision of hers to take, and Kakarot couldn’t wait to see how it would turn out.  
“It’s an honor to have you on board with us, Kakarot.” Celerri said as she shook his hand. “Our Queen has told us a lot about you.”  
  
Kakarot found himself flustered. Chi-Chi had spoken about him to her former crew members. That was unbelievable. Amazing to think that just over a year ago, he was a simple nobody being bashed around by then King Vegeta, and now he was going on a mission with the Queen’s personal crew to correct the evil ways of the Saiyans past.

Chi-Chi truly was the best thing to ever happen to the Saiyan race.


End file.
